


Hangover

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-14
Updated: 2003-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray wakes up after a night of heavy partying, with a strange man in his bed.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Hangover

## Hangover

by elf boy

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/elves_on_speed/

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Paul Haggis and Alliance Atlantis.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: set after the series finale.

* * *

Ray awoke with a start. Naked, with a splitting headache and somebody's hand on his stomach. 

The 27th District Chicago P.D. Christmas party. He vaguely remembered standing next to the bowl of punch with Welsh. Spilling his guts, telling him how he'd been real down since Fraser had gone back to Canada. And the Lieutenant had been damn understanding. Didn't even blink when he heard how much Ray still had the hots for his former partner. Welsh had just put a comforting arm around him and said, he knew exactly how it felt. Because Ray had been sniffling all over his shoulder, the Lieutenant had even offered to drive him home. 

He tried to get a better look at the person lying next to him. Surely...no. It could't be... He wouldn't have... Ray stared in shock at the dark brown strands of hair on the pillow. Fingers seductively slid over his back, a cheek pressed against his chest. 

"How d'ya fancy that blow job I promised you last night," he heard a mumble from below the duvet. Ray closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Never before had he been so glad to hear the voice of Detective Dewey. 

* * *

End Hangover by elf boy:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
